The Return of Dark Kyeoto
by NeoRepliforce
Summary: Dark Kyeoto must defet his family, friends and Wrath who has jouned them on their quest to defet their evil dad. Who will win?


Previously: Kyeoto killed off his creators and their companions, all except Wrath which he try to kill but he escaped and ran to Kannou and Aikyou. He begged them for help, so they recruited , Aoshi, Sharon (well, she follows him anyway), Dizzy (Kannou and Aikyou's mother and Kyeoto's wife), and Naminé. They search for him but, their search was short lived. For Kyeoto had came to them, On a island that is 125 miles across.

"You tried to killed me!" said Wrath, furious at him.

Kyeoto laughs and said "You are nothing but a mistake that should have not been born to begin with."

"I'm not the mistake here." comments Wrath

"Of course you are, you're a Homunculus, a created human. Such a thing should never been created". Kyeoto said with a lot of arrogance.

Wrath says "hmm.."

"Father, what do you him do with him?" Said Kannou.

Kyeoto chuckles and replies "The same thing I plan do with all of you… Kill you."

"For what reason would you that?" Kannou asks

"I will not explain now, maybe when I will finish you guys of." interrupts Kyeoto

Kannou says "Father…"

Kyeoto has challenged them but, for a Unknown reason. Could Kyeoto have become a blood-thirsty killer of some sort or has he have a good reason for this battle?

"I grow tired of waiting, lets begin." Kyeoto saids, ready for battle

Kannou raises hand and asks "Why, do we have to fight?"

Then Kyeoto charged at Kannou and punched him in his face, Kannou then fell to the ground. Aikyou charged at Kyeoto but then hesitated, not wanting to harm her father.

"Don't hesitated, because I won't hold back!" yells Kyeoto

Then Kyeoto formed a Ki beam and shoot it at her, sending her in the air. She recovered and Kyeoto flow in the air to combat her. Naminé then unhooked her cloak, to reveal angel wings, then she went in to a stance.

"Ka…me…" Says Namine in her adult angel form

hen Kyeoto knocked Aikyou down , then stared at Naminé.

"not much good that'll do". Kyeoto saids

"Ha…me…" Namine continues

"Heh".

"Ha!"

Then a large ki blast hit Kyeoto, Kyeoto then was thrown to a cliff by the blast, then the rubble fell on him.

Aikyou looks to Kyeoto under rubble and shouts "Fa…Father!"

"He's not dead". Comments Namine

"Huh?" replies Kyeoto

Naminé shakes her hand and saids "He wouldn't die so easily".

Then the rubble busted, revealing Kyeoto but with his skin gone and on fire. Then flesh started to grow on the flaming skeleton. After that patches of bubbling skin formed and them spread all over him, then hair and clothes.

"Such a weak attack cannot kill me." gloats Kyeoto

Then Sharon wanted to jump in and fight but, Aoshi stopped her.

"I don't want you to get hurt, stay here". Said Aoshi

Then Aoshi Ran to Kyeoto with his Electron and Proton blades and swung but, he grabbed both blades with his bare hands.

"Pathetic. I really believed that you would have gotten stronger, not weaker." saids Kyeoto

Aoshi saids "What?"

"Or perhaps I've gotten stronger." smirks Kyeoto

Then Kannou recovers and so dose Aikyou. Then Kyeoto knocked down Aoshi four feet from where they originally was.

"I fell like I got hit by something I had not been hit by before and got hurt by it". Shouted Kannou

"Where's Naminé?" questions Aikyou

"Die!" Wrath shouts

Then hundreds of bullets hit Kyeoto, the bullets pierced in to his flesh. After he was almost have gone, the flesh grow back and then the bullets could not pierce him anymore. After that Kyeoto then turned around and seen Wrath but, with 15-20 shotguns in and out of his hand.

"Watch it! Some of your freaking bullets almost hit me in my skull 30 times!" Aoshi shouts, with some bullets grazing him that almost hit his vital.

"Well, well, well. You finally came to the battlefield and I see you've prepared for this battle. Ha, a Homunculus is a created human made by a failed human transmutation, such a demonic thing. You have to kill them more then once for them to be completely dead. Also you're the only Homunculus that can use alchemy and the fact that your inhuman body dose suffer diseases or tumors, you can place objects in and out of you body without death or pain. If you were actually strong then I would consider you a formidable opponent. But I know deep in my heart that you will never be stronger then me". Kyeoto saids laughing like a maniac.

"huh, never get stronger?" Wrath questions

"You never shall surpass me in strength, agility and mental ability". Says Kyeoto laughing as he pulls bullets from his skin

" Wow, who know father can gloat that much?" snickered Aikyou

"Tell me about it" comments Aoshi

"I am done toying with you weaklings". Kyeoto saids with his power beginning to grow

The sun began to set, night was coming and tonight would be a full moon.

"I still don't see Naminé, but I can still sense her presence". Aikiyou saids

Kyeoto then turned around and clutched his hand at nothing, then Naminé appeared and both Kyeoto and Naminé came to a struggle, both trying to push each other away.

"Using stealth won't catch me off guard and I noticed that you didn't fight me directly." Says Kyeoto charging a beam in his arm


End file.
